


In Which Karkat is an Incompetent Slave Owner

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Omorashi, Petstuck, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is part of the force that conquers Earth under Admiral Ampora, who insists that he take a human slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Karkat is an Incompetent Slave Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trombonesonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/gifts).



For all of Karkat’s skills as the favored threshecutioner and legal moirail of Admiral Ampora, he was sometimes woefully under-equipped to deal with the strange situations his positions got him into. That said, yesterday had to take the cake.

Taking slaves from conquered planets was a somewhat antiquated custom, even as slavery had become common for high caste trolls throughout the empire. But Eridan had just had his first planetary victory and was _so proud_ of it (the fucking idiot - he’d completely lucked out that this would be one of the pushover civilizations, too rudimentary in its technology to fight back). So what had Eridan done but determined the billions of inhabitants would be a good new source of slaves? And how was Eridan going to fucking convince others in the empire that these pink-skinned, squishy-looking, live-young-bearing creatures would be decent slaves? By taking the poster children of Earth’s last stand and claiming them as his own slaves.

Karkat had been given the female human named Roxy. She was pretty in a bizarrely alien way, with pale yellow hair, pasty skin with remarkably few scars, and wide eyes with bright irises. From the moment she was brought in with the others, Karkat was glad he had managed to get the fuck out once matters went from fighting to negotiating surrender. He’d done his job in battle; this follow-up work didn’t suit him. And yes, it absolutely was because that sort of stuff was beneath him, and a waste of goddamn time when they could just be leaving this for the bureaucrats. Not at all because of the way Roxy had looked at him, like all her passion, even her hatred for the Alternians, had been beaten out of her soul, leaving only a bitter shell.

“Ah, here are our bold but completely ineffective enemies,” Eridan said, once the four were presented to him in his Reception Chamber. Eridan sat in his admiral’s throne (which he had insisted on having built, even though most admirals had done away with that stupid tradition ages ago), and Karkat was in the less distinguished but equally uncomfortable moirail throne next to it.

The taller male said something, hard-faced, in Terran. One of the lower threshecutioners smacked him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sickle; the human fell to one knee, rubbing the back of his head and (from what Karkat could gather) cursing.

“Hey, be careful with mine!” Eridan whined. “Anyway, they are now property of Admiral Ampora, of the Alternian Empire. Get those filthy Earth outfits off of them!” He sat smugly on his throne, gesturing with pompous exaggeration, as he looked down at the humans who had dared resist his invasion.

Karkat resisted the burning desire to sink his chin into one hand and drum his other along the armrest of his metal throne. This sort of spectacle served absolutely no purpose other than to stroke his moirail’s weak ego. And yes, his obnoxious highblood moirail did need his ego stroked, even after all these sweeps, but that should come from feelings jams or _actual fucking accomplishments_.

 _This is just Eridan’s ceremonial way of celebrating the accomplishment, however insignificant it was, of conquering Earth,_ Karkat told himself as his fellow threshecutioners tore the clothing off the humans, leaving them with no ornament but the bloody scratches and violet-blossoming bruises on their skin. The sick feeling Karkat had in his stomach was redirected rage from wasting time that could be better spent speeding to Alternia, or better yet, the next planet to conquer. Nothing more.

Karkat left his new possession in the brig that night. When just immersing himself in sopor wasn’t enough to bring him sleep, he sipped at it, letting in the headache of shifting colors and sour taste in the back on his mouth in exchange for the still-too-damn-slow embrace of unconsciousness.

~~~

“Karkat, wake up.”

Karkat gave precisely zero shits that a vaguely familiar voice wanted him to wake up. He did give a shit that said voice was whining in his ear.

“No.”

“Karkat, I command you, as your highblood moirail not to mention your Admiral, to wake up!”

“Suck my bulge.”

“Excuse me, we aren’t grubs any more!” Even though Karkat’s eyes were still stubbornly closed, he could see Eridan swell up like an indignant pufferfish. “Maybe you could get away with that fuckin’ shit when we were still kids, but I am not going to take your insubordination any more.”

Pain shot through Karkat’s head as a hand smacked him, though really, it wasn’t any worse than the awful ringing of Eridan’s high-pitched complaining.

“Why the fuck are you waking me up at this godawful hour? The one goddamn comfort I still have in this shitty job, on this shitty ship, is getting enough fucking sleep the day after a conquest. And now I can’t even fucking have that?”

“It’s not a shitty ship!” Eridan protested. Karkat finally opened his eyes, wiping sopor off of them. His moirail, dressed in the admiral regalia that never ceased to look slightly ridiculous on him, stood over his recuperacoon, looking just as indignant as Karkat had imagined. “And I have very fuckin’ important business with you.”

“Oh excuse me for trying to enjoy a few precious hours of uninterrupted sleep when you have important business.You’re an admiral with an ego the size of Her Imperial Condescension’s hair and a brain the size of a fucking teacup. You think every goddamn thought you have is fucking important business that just needs to be shared with me the instant it comes to your mind!”

“Yeah well this time it actually is important fuckin’ business, okay? It’s about your human. We’ve designated her _Roxy_ by the way. The translators tell me it sounds cooler in Terran.”

“How the fuck is a human important business?” Even as he spat back at Eridan, Karkat had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Karkat, she’s your slave, not a fuckin’ prisoner! She belongs in your quarters, not in the brig.”

“So she can try to stab me in my sleep with her tiny deficient claws? No thanks.”

“Then get a fuckin’ cage! She’s your property and you’re keeping her in your quarters, and that’s fuckin’ final.”

~~~

A week later, Karkat still hadn’t gotten used to the strange nasally sounds of a sleeping human in his quarters. He hadn’t gotten used to anything about having a human around, honestly, and he still had no idea what to do with her. He’d shown her his ablution block and let her roam around without bothering to tie her down; he didn’t want to have to clean up after her if he accidentally left her alone for too long. Besides, she, like the other human slaves, was equipped with a shock collar that prevented her from leaving his room, and that he could use to punish her if she tried to attack him or whatever. Unfortunately for her, Eridan had insisted on ridiculously skimpy outfits for the human slaves, so Roxy was wearing nothing but the collar and gray panties.

The journey back to Alternia was long and boring so far. After spending far too many minutes listening to Eridan alternate between fretting and bragging, Karkat stormed out. He swung by the consumption hall to grab a snack and some soda before retreating to his quarters. He finished the snack quickly, but brought a refill of the horrible-yet-addictive red Faygo to his quarters, annoyed there wasn’t even a battle scheduled in the near future to look forward to.

When he returned, Roxy was lying on her blanket in the corner. He’d stolen it for her from one of the pile rooms. It was one thing to kill lesser races in battle; it was another to purposefully cause them discomfort or distress, especially when owning them. Not that the idea of _owning_ another sentient creature, no matter how inferior, would probably ever sit right with Karkat.

Karkat started to head towards his desk, but paused. He’d completely ignored Roxy, and he knew humans were just as social, if not more so, than trolls. He should really try to talk Eridan into letting Roxy see her moirail-equivalent at some point, but that wasn’t a project for right now.

Instead, Karkat sunk into the corner of the room nearest Roxy. She eyed him suspiciously, all the more so when he made an unambiguous beckoning gesture.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you moron,” he grumbled when she didn’t budge. Immediately, he felt stupid for talking out loud to her; she couldn’t understand Alternian any more than he could understand Terran. “Just come here!” He motioned again.

Slowly, Roxy rose to her two feet and stalked over to him. She was significantly smaller than him, but not so much so that she wasn’t taller when he was sitting and she was standing. Karkat pointed at the floor, and she threw him a distinctly dirty look before sitting down.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he repeated, trying to use as calming a voice as he could. It probably still sounded scratchy and grumpy and terrible, considering how lilting and ridiculous Terran sounded to him, but he wasn’t sure what the fuck else to do. Karkat got regular cuddles, paps, and physical affection from his moirail, and he knew how awful the lack of such touch could be, having been single for a good portion of his early life.

Slowly, Karkat reached out and touched Roxy’s hair. She froze, a look too strained to be anything but terrified plastered on her face. Karkat very gently ran his claws through strands of hair, taking care not to scratch her scalp and working to undo the few tangles that had worked their way in. Roxy’s expression softened as she noticed he wasn’t harming her, but merely grooming her.

 _This pathetic human must be missing out on all sorts of things,_ Karkat realized. He withdrew his hand and grabbed his soda cup, still nearly at the brim from its refill in the consumption hall, pointing the straw towards her. Cautiously, Roxy leaned in, her eyes still on him and placed her lips around the straw.

From the moment Roxy’s cheeks puckered slightly to drink, her face lit up. She sucked on the beverage eagerly, leaning in and relishing it with abandon.

“Are the handlers not feeding and watering you enough?” Karkat asked aloud. Roxy stopped at his words but he gestured for her to continue. Still, she looked wary to continue until he put the cup down by his feet, letting her grab it. Maybe soda had a crucial nutrient that her standard prisoner diet of meat wasn’t meeting.

As Roxy kept drinking, slowing her pace but continuing to relish the drink, Karkat went back to stroking her hair. She seemed to still enjoy it, or at the very least not mind. When his claws accidentally did scratch lightly against her scalp, Roxy made a quiet noise, half-swallowed by the straw. Karkat tried again, this time purposefully scratching her, but still lightly enough to not injure her. Sure enough, the noise repeated. She didn’t draw away, so Karkat figured she liked it.

Half an hour later, Roxy was curled up in Karkat’s lap, the soda completely emptied, and Karkat running his hands along her scalp, shoulders, and arms. She shifted around some, as if trying to find the most comfortable position on Karkat’s bony frame, but she clearly appreciated Karkat’s affection. He would never admit it to his fellow threshecutioners, but Karkat appreciated it too. It was nice to engage in casual touch without listening to his moirail’s problems for once.

 _Eridan, I love you, but I’d love you more if you learned to shut the fuck up on occasion,_ Karkat thought. He let his hands wander down from Roxy’s collarbones to caress the odd curves of chest flesh, each marked with a tiny pink nub in the middle.

“Ahhh,” Roxy moaned as Karkat ran his fingertips along the outside curve of both mounds. Her lips parted and her cheeks tinged red as she looked at him.

Cautiously, Karkat kept up his touching. It looked like a good reaction, and he honestly had next to no idea what human affection norms looked like. Besides, a small part of him had a desire to explore this unfamiliar body.

 _You’re attracted to her, you gross piece of shit,_ Karkat thought, suddenly and viciously. He kept touching Roxy, thinking angrily back at himself. _I am not attracted to a fucking human. She’s pretty, but in a soft, alien sort of way that does not stir my concupiscent emotions._

Easy to say to himself, but it didn’t last. When Karkat closed his fingertips around the nubs on Roxy’s chest, retracting his claws as much as he could so he didn’t accidentally break her delicate flesh, the moan she made sent an undeniable surge of yearning through him and straight down to his groin.

Roxy seemed embarrassed by it though, and Karkat immediately felt a bit bad. She said something and started to try to get up.

“It’s fine, I’ll stop;” Karkat said, releasing the nubs and pulling her back down. He went back to stroking her shoulders, and Roxy settled down. He could still sense some sort of tension in her, as much as she was clearly enjoying the touch, so he worked to massage her muscles, not sure what else to do.

Once they were both relaxed again, Karkat ran his hands further down Roxy’s body. Her abdomen was smooth, no bones or ridges or grubleg scars, just soft skin, the faintest traces of hair, and a small indentation in the middle of her belly. Karkat slid his hand down her belly, and she squirmed in his lap when he reached the spot right above the line of her panties.

Roxy looked up at him, lips parted and cheeks blushing, an unambiguous picture of conflicted desire. Karkat looped a finger under the waistband of her panties, tempted to rip them off but not wanting to frighten or upset her. Roxy responded by grasping her panties and pulling them off herself.

 _Okay, so she wants this - she just felt weird because of the communication gap, and probably because I’m her fucking captor._ A strange little ghost of guilt haunted Karkat’s thoughts, but was overshadowed by his desire to keep getting reactions from her - and the feeling of his bulge now fully thickened in his pants. Besides, he wasn’t pushing her, and she was definitely signaling for more. _Or is that just what you’re telling yourself to make you not feel guilty about this?_

Once Roxy’s panties were discarded, Karkat put his hand back on her belly, pressing right above where her pantyline had been. Roxy moaned slightly and pressed her legs together, the redness on her cheeks spreading. As Karkat released the pressure and slid his hand down, his bulge writhing in his pants, Roxy looked away.

 _Embarrassed about getting it on with a troll, and her captor, as if this isn’t weird as fuck for me too,_ he thought as he pried her legs apart. She didn’t struggle, but Karkat couldn’t quite read the expression on her face. The folds between her legs were wet, with some even dribbling along her thighs and onto Karkat’s pants.

Karkat focused on touching Roxy so that he didn’t give into his heightening desire to let his bulge free of his pants. Both her outer and inner folds were sensitive, but between them, he found an entrance to what was presumably her nook. It was slick and warm, and as he gingerly slid a finger in, he heard Roxy groan.

“Do you like that?” Karkat heard him asking her before he could reprimand himself again for talking to a human who couldn’t understand nor speak Alternian. Seriously, how many fucking times was he going to make that same mistake?

Roxy said something back in Terran, but he couldn’t understand it any more than she could understand him.

Karkat shifted his fingers so he had one inside Roxy’s nook while he was able to stoke upwards with his thumb, rubbing against the rosy skin above the entrance. She gripped his thighs, looking up at him with a hungry, no, _needy_ visage, and he had a sudden, burning desire to thrust his bulge inside of her. It only grew worse when Roxy keened and tried to press her legs together again, hot fluid squirting out of her. It came out from right above where Karkat had his finger, and he nearly came in his pants as Roxy moaned and squirmed, screwing her eyes shut. For a moment, the stream stopped as she tried to press her legs together, but Karkat roughly pushed her thigh away.

Roxy said something, pleading and desperate and embarrassed, in Terran as the fluid kept gushing out of her. Karkat stroked her with his fingers even as his hand - and pants - were hit by the liquid. In his haze of lust, it occurred to him that humans didn’t use buckets for copulation.

Roxy wasn’t coming; she was wetting herself after drinking that huge soda.

Karkat bit his lip, feeling his own cheeks flush at his complete and utter idiocy. The worst part of it was, knowing that didn’t kill his desire. If anything, watching the last drops of urine pour out of Roxy to join the seeping puddle on Karkat and the floor made Karkat’s bulge all the more impatient.

Once Roxy’s stream died, the full magnitude of what had happened seemed to hit her. She scurried away from him, and before he could stop her, she ran into the ablution block and locked the door behind her.

Sitting in a puddle of his pet’s piss with a raging boner, Karkat unzipped his pants, actively loathing himself for what he was doing, what had happened, and anything that could possibly happen in the future. Even with the horrible voice in his head providing nonstop, self-degrading commentary, from the moment Karkat wrapped his hand around his bulge, the image of Roxy on his lap pissing herself came back into his mind and he viciously wished that it had never happened, and that it would happen again.


End file.
